


Prologue-Out Of Arlathan

by Erelani



Series: Out of Arlathan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Arlathan, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inquisitor Backstory, Mage Origin, Origin Story, Sex, Smut, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erelani/pseuds/Erelani
Summary: Erelani Lavellan an adept and powerful mage and this is her life pre inquistion.The story of her Dalish Clan. Her relationships, and her journey to Haven. hat it means to her to be dalish and her sacrifices she must make to protect them.This will guide her strengths and struggles as she joins the inquisition and explains some things!





	1. The journey Home

As the first golden rays of dawns summer sun permeate through the thick trunks and dense foliage, they stream through the vast and lush forest. The morning dew glistening like thousands of diamonds on emerald silks. 

A group of Elvhen are gathered on the forest floor, three lay asleep on bedrolls covered by worn, thin varying shades of green blankets. One is sat up awake, watching over the party. Beside her an ornate dark wood staff that is very much within her grasp. Keen ears and eyes study the sounds and movements that encompass the forest. Watching and waiting for anything out of the ordinary. 

She raises a hand and shields her eyes allowing them to adjust to this new light, her eyes attuned to the darkness for the last few hours . She gladly welcomes the break of day, her watch now over. Gazing up toward the canopy, the mysterious olive and honey eyes take in the wonder of this sacred place. The forest was waking up, the chorus of birdsong filling the air bringing the promise of life and another busy day.

Stretching her arms above her head she yawns and breathes in slowly and deeply, allowing all her senses to take in this new morning. She scrapes her chocolate unkempt hair out of her face and fastens it back. Revealing her Vallaslin, the faint brown tattoo delicately curves up her high cheekbones. 

Beside her are the dying embers of last night’s fire, and her now rousing companions. This group of Dalish elves were no stranger to mornings like this. They had formed a small party of adventurers assigned by their Keeper it was no small feat. For 6 years they had travelled all across Thedas searching for ways to recover their lost heritage, mapping out places as they went, finding lost lore, ruins and any clues to their past.

A sad and unjust history had befallen the Elvhen. Yet still the Dalish people persevered. They recovered, taught and kept their kins traditions of the old ways as alive as they could. This small band of adventurers together took their responsibilities of seeking this out very seriously. Here they were in the great forest of Arlathan searching and seeking out its lost city and any other trace of their people they could find. The lands of Elvhenan seemed now like a legend, a vague memory of early history lingered they sought so desperately to recover what traces they could find. 

Getting to her feet Erelani, headed toward a small spring a short distance away from the camp and quenched her thirst, she filled up her tattered and worn waterskin. Rummaging through her pack she pulled out a small piece of linen cloth, inside dried fruits, nuts and berries which she happily savoured. 

This small group of four each bought their own individual skills and talent to the seemingly unending mission. Erelani was an adept mage, powerful, intelligent and compassionate, strong willed and had the conviction to stand up for what she believed in, a trait she inherited from her beloved parents. Being away from their loved ones was not easy and each member had family waiting at home, though this just cause, gave them strength to continue. 

Today was the day they return home after weeks away. They were a half a day’s walk from home where the Lavellan clan had pitched their aravels and made camp for the last few months. The quest for knowledge, persecution from humans and the controlling and domineering chantry made sure Clan Lavellan didn’t linger too long in any place. Time had not healed the wounds and the elvhen still suffered at the hands of humans, treated as savages. Mages were treated equally as badly, feared and persecuted, forcibly controlled,killed or worse! A magical elf was the stuff of nightmares to the outside world . Magic was feared deeply, a hate instigated by the humans beloved chantry. 

Clan Lavellan however had some dealing with the shemlen, they had a few small outposts which they traded their superior wooden crafts in for much needed supplies. They were always cautious and traded with known merchants keeping their trade circles small, business pleasant and more importantly swift. 

As Erelani pondered home, a tall and handsome elf got to his feet. His long dark hair falling down his back, showing off his broad and powerful shoulders. Nerien was the groups warrior, there were few that matched his sleek and dexterous moves and his incredible skill with dual blades. Whatever trouble came their way with his skill and deftness threats were eliminated quickly. He smiled and nodded toward the mage as she sat enjoying her delicious breakfast. She lifted her hands to offer the delicious treats and he kneeled down beside her, helping himself to some of the red berries. “Each morning, I awake here I feel more and more connected, it pains me to leave” sighed Nerien. Erelani smiled at him, eyes full of understanding. “Your father will be glad to see you back, and you to see him my friend. It won’t be long, and we will be in this beautiful forest again. I’m hoping we can head along the stone trail next time” said a hopeful Erelani. Both sat quietly contemplating their next trip.

“Good Morning” beamed a bright eyed Shiani the group scout and master archer. Her blonde hair glistening in the morning sun. “I bet your looking forward to getting back Erelani, a certain elf will have been missing you” she said with knowing wink! A small blush crept over the mages pale and freckled face. Her smile gave her away, she was looking forward to the reunion . “I’ll be glad of a proper wash” giggled Erelani in return. Shiani began to tidy her bedroll and organise her pack. “Well I’m certainly looking forward to getting back, its been a while!” stated Shiani. Sending the three into a fit of laughter. “That’s all you lot have on your brain”, replied a sleepy and still prone Yaren. “and all you think about is those tomes and scrolls” replied Shiani. “pssh” slurred Yaren, “The search for knowledge is a befitting and demanding mistress”. “Indeed “said Nerien as if to put the conversation to bed. 

Yaren slowly got himself to his feet, put on his robe and sat quietly studying his latest mapping. His cartography skills were remarkable and was an asset to his people. “I wish we had found more this time, it doesn’t seem like we’ve managed to get anything done and I hate to return empty handed” said a disappointed Yaren. “Nonsense, you’ve mapped out a huge area, we located a new trail, and taken out the threat of those blighted wolves! It’s been eventful.” Insisted Nerien. “Next time we’ll get lucky” encouraged Erelani. 

The three took care of their individual needs, ate a light breakfast, tidied camp and got themselves ready to leave. They all took a quiet moment to reflect on the beauty of this wonderful and sacred place they had called home for the past few weeks. “May our darkness turn to light; may we endure our struggles and all that is lost return to us” solemnly said Yaren. “Blessed is Arlathan” replied the whole party. With a heavy heart they made there way out of the forest. Erelani turned around lingering a moment longer than the rest, kneeling she put her hand to the warm and rich earth and made her peace with leaving. “Farewell, may Mythal guide me back” she whispered. As she closed her eyes she felt the energy of the earth warm her heart. Leaving was always hard, a deep and ancient connection pulled the Elvhen to this place that was so cruelly taken from them a great tragedy and the place where life for all Elvhen changed forever. The grief and sadness felt when they left was always trying and leaving here was harder each time, it was almost as if the very forest mourned their absence from their homeland. However their family kept them coming home. One day they would be ready for all Elvhen to return.

The party pressed on for many miles, the further they got from Arlathan the easier it got and the less heavy their hearts felt. The party spoke little and what words were spoken were solemn and heartfelt. Each respecting each other’s need for reflection and anticipation of the arrival home. Soon they reached a hidden but familiar path, a magical ward hid the entrance. Shielding and protecting the Lavellan from outside threats. Home was now just a couple of short miles away. Halfway along the path Erelani stopped. “I’m going to get washed up before heading home” she said eagerly. “Don’t want to put her off with your traveller’s scent do you” laughed Shiani. Erelani cheeks flushed and she nodded at her friend. “I’m heading to the fire spring, if you want to join me” replied Erelani earnestly to all her companions. Contemplating for a moment and taking a moment to look at themselves they gently declined the offer. “I can’t wait any longer I wonder if Merith has made any pies today” shrieked a clearly hungry Yaren. 

 

Bidding her friends farewell she veered east off the path following a small stream along a narrow bank until it came to a small rocky outcrop. The rocky terrain provided a natural horseshoe formation around a small hot spring. Trees circled the area and wild flowers bloomed all over. Checking around for no sign of anyone. She removed her pack from her shoulders, and opened it, pulling out a small red purse, inside was something Erelani never left home without. Her perfected blend of salt, soapwort and fragrant oils. Bathing was a pastime this travelling elf really did enjoy. Most of her brethren were happy with a dip in the cold river. But something about the hot water, it soothed muscles, calmed the mind and made her feel happy and clean this soon became a home coming ritual for the mage. 

She slowly took off her brown cloak, placing it over a large boulder, on which she then sat. Next, she slowly unlaced her long boots revealing dainty ankles and red and sore looking feet. She was glad to take these off, her feet were hot, and tired and the promise of a warm soak sent a wave of anticipation through her. Normally she would be barefoot through the forest but Arlathan’s disturbing past sometimes uncovered sharp and broken bits of its unjust history in the weaponry left there from ages past. An elf had to be careful and stepping on a old sword or dagger fragment wasn’t a risk the party took. 

Standing up she quickly scanned the area again to make sure she was alone. She peeled of the tunic and waistcoat revealing round heavy breasts a narrow waist and wide hips. It was said that somewhere along her lineage was human blood (though this had never been proven and no real thought was given to it). For whatever the reason it gave the women in her line softer rounder bodies and not quiet as lithe and agile as the rest of their kin. Bending down she took off her trousers revealing strong yet soft legs, a round and fleshy bottom. 

The call of the hot spring was answered with much delight by the mage. Loosening her dark and dirty hair she set it free, allowing it to sit along her jaw framing her heart shaped face. She climbed in slowly taking care to check the temperature was safe and lowered her aching limbs into the hot water. The heat and weightlessness that her body felt was almost hypnotic she could feel her self relax and switch off from everything. Before she became too comfortable, she took her pouch and began to sprinkle some of the herbal salty mixture into her hand, rubbing them together created a fragrant lather and she started with her hair working it into a lather and releasing half of the forest with it. Next, she sat up and carefully washed her body taking her time and making sure she’d covered it all. She then submerged herself below the water for a few seconds, freeing the suds from her now clean body. 

As she sat at peace, in the warm and almost healing spring. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy her much needed solitude. There she stayed for some time, until an uneasy feeling washed over her. She wasn’t alone. Slowly she moved to grab her staff, propped up against the edge of the spring. The cracking of a branch underfoot, sent the elf into a defensive stance. Ready to use her magical energy at the threat, she paused. 

Through the clearing came the quiet and gentle footfall, and a familiar and welcome face. Breathing out a huge sigh of relief Erelani visibly relaxed and cast down her staff. Beaming from side to side and looking rather delighted stood a beautiful raven-long haired elf, she wore a golden circlet upon her crown. She bore a Vallslin to Sylaise the hearth keeper over her right eye, a red brown ink which amplified her bright emerald eyes. Her beautiful and delicate features were a sight sore eyes and Erelani couldn’t take her eyes off her.  
“Could you not have come to see me first” teased Cerine. Laughing Erelani replied “I think you would have sent me packing, the forest and travel did not make me very appealing”. “I lie with you when you’ve been with the Halla, and luckily for you I don’t have a keen sense of smell” insisted Cerine. Standing up and heading over to the edge to greet her, Cerine motioned at Erelani to wait. Slowly and meticulously she began to remove her robes, all the while maintaining eye contact. Until she stood bare and vulnerable before the smitten and very awakened Erelani. “Creators, I have missed you Cerine” remarked a breathless Erelani.


	2. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now safely back at camp, Erelani gets a chance to spend time with her clan  
> smut included in this chapter!

After some much needed together time in the spring Erelani and Cerine made the journey back to camp. The women walked slowly back together hand in hand, happy and content in each other’s company. The weeks had passed by slowly for Cerine, with little excitement and a deep longing for her lover. 

Cerine was different to Erelani, she didn’t like the risk of danger and adventure, she enjoyed the comforts of the hearth and home. Her role amongst the clan was a skilled and able craftswoman. She created simple yet strong leather armour and outfitted most of the clan, a skill inherited from her family. Still young as an elf of 25 she was happy to see more of the world and explore its delights before settling down. Erelani had proved to be the ‘delight’ she had not anticipated. The women had been secretly together for the last 2 years though with all the exploring Erelani was doing there was little time for each other. This left little time to make any real commitment to one another and they enjoyed what little time they had. The certainly loved and trusted one another remaining faithful.

The pair had kept their affair as secret as possible, only a few close friends knew, and kept quiet. Whilst their Clan were on the whole accepting and understanding, matters of the heart were to be taken slowly and more importantly, seriously. Bonding to another was meant to be for life and to bring about peace and prosperity to the clan. Many in the clan had their own ideas and interpretations of what a dalish bond should mean, including the pitter patter of tiny elf feet to keep the clan and traditions thriving and keeping the blood line pure. A same sex bonding may have been accepted wholly under normal circumstances, but Cerine’s parents made it impossible to ignore their desire for grandchildren, and unaware of the relationship their daughter had with Erelani , they were always trying to set Cerine up with eligible elven males in the camp. 

Known amongst the Dalish were the rare soul bonds, these bonds of true love were said to be accepted and fortified by the creators themselves. A soul bonded par would form an unexplainable bond, a true connection of the souls. Whilst many thought of the soul bond as a story made for young starry eyed elf’s, There was some truth to it. Erelani knew this too well, her parents had fought hard to be together, their families were unaccepting , both had to reject arranged marriages, and just before eloping were finally accepted. They are still as in love now as they were all of those years ago it was inspiring and beautiful to see such love and devotion. Though Erelani, had pushed all thought of bonding out of her mind, focusing on her important role and duty to the clan. Though she would never admit it she sacrificed her heart and happiness for the good of her people. When the time was right she would finally settle. She was happy with how things were, as was Cerine. 

The clan was thriving and busy with activity when they reached camp, All those she saw she greeted and received a happy welcome home from all. “I’ll go and fix us something tasty for supper and see you in a few hours” smiled Cerine, knowing Erelani needed to go and see her family. Heading toward the furthest reaches of the camp she found her family aravel, the beautiful red silk sails a welcome sight, she could hear the halla her mother cared for almost trumpeting at her arrival. A joy and happiness filled her heart at the sight of her family. Stood at the aravel with a long twine line was her Father Arilon, busy hanging up herbs and flowers of all sorts, which he would no doubt be using to make poultices and potions for the clan. Her mother Sylvari sat in the middle of a woodland clearing to adjacent to the Aravel, surrounded by Halla, who were as happy in her company as she was theirs. Sitting with his back to Erelani was her brother Ryalar busy whittling himself arrows. 

The sound of trumpeting halla alerted the family to Erelani’s presence, all rushing over to greet her including the Halla. Nothing felt as good to Erelani as the love of her family, returning home to them and knowing all her efforts were for the good of her people.  
She bore a striking resemblance to her beautiful silver haired mother, whilst having her father’s eyes and hair. Her brother also very similar in features though stood a few inches taller and broader! The family embraced, all clearly happy to have their beloved daughter and sister home. They sat drinking fine root and flower teas whilst Erelani filled them up to date with all the goings on that had happened on the trip. She pulled out of her pack, a bundle of Royal elfroot, incredibly rare and hard to come by. She had dried it for her father, knowing how rare and precious it was, it seemed to grow only in Arlathan . She only took a small amount taking care to not damage the rest of the plant. Arilon would be able to utilise and try to cultivate seed for the clan, and make incredible potent healing potions. She placed a heavy bundle in her brother’s hands, for you dear brother, may this prove useful and resilient. He opened the large long package and laying in front of him was iron bark, incredibly rare and extremely strong, he would craft a incredible bow from this. “This fell in Arlathan at my feet, alive and straight from the tree ,it felt like a gift from the creators. It was certainly heavy, but I could not leave it behind” smiled Erelani as she saw her brothers jaw drop at the incredible gift. Mother, I have been working on this for a while, she handed her mother a small carved figure of a Halla with calf. “oh, Erelani it is beautiful, thank you my child”. There they sat, catching up and enjoying each others company until the sun started to set, glad to be reunited and all together again. 

“I’m afraid I must head back to the village I’ve got some things I must attend to, I’ll be back later, “she stood up and bent down placing a kiss upon her mother and fathers head, her brother stood up “its always good to have you back little sister” he roughly grabbed her and wrapped her up into a warm embrace. Her mother gave a knowing smile and nod, “we won’t wait up” she chuckled. 

The camp had now started to quieten down most folk now eating their final meal of the day in their aravels, putting little ones to bed and enjoying the sounds that night brought to the forest. Guard patrols were stationed, lamps and torches were lit and the camp was serene and peaceful. As Erelani approached the centre of camp, she saw Cerine stoking the small flames, already patiently waiting for her around the great fire. There she sat on a large log seat with a basket of treats, elderflower wine and blankets. 

“I’ve bought your favourite and enough wine to put a hart to sleep” grinned Cerine. “You certainly know the way to my heart” winked Erelani. The couple sat together quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone or make anyone aware of their presence. Far enough away from the Aravels but close enough to remain safely in the camp. They dined on cheese and bread, Honied berry tart and glasses of sweet wine. Curling up together under the blanket they looked at the stars, Erelani telling Cerine all about her travels and asking her about her time at camp. “I’ve missed you greatly, more so than usual Erelani” Admitted Cerine whilst pressing her nose up against the others and exchanging a small kiss. “and I you” smiled a slightly inebriated Elf “Come on,lets go somewhere more private” giggled Erelani. Standing up and taking her lovers hand she led her to the small and empty healers hut. It was a small wooden hut, with a few small beds inside, a few candles and healing supplies. Looking around to make sure nobody was watching Erelani, slowly opened the door, and they both crept in. Closing the door slowly, and lighting just one of the candles with her powers Erelani gently led the beautiful Cerine to the largest bed in the corner of the room and laid beside her. 

Putting her hand to Cerines cheek she kissed her slowly and sensually, her lips soft and gentle. The kiss was reciprocated and back came a gentle a soft sigh and hunger for more. The kisses gradually become quicker and needier, whilst each of them became drunk on the other. Hands started to explore, hearts started to beat faster and breathing become more laboured. Erelani straddled the yearning elf and began to kiss her faster, gently biting and pulling her amorous companions full and swollen bottom lip . Warmth spreading through their bodies. 

Gentle wet kisses pressed against her neck, made her sigh hard and curve her back in invitation for more. She unlaced the corset and unbuttoned the blouse of Cerine, exposing her milky white skin, small round breasts, with stiff pink nipples. She licked and kissed her way up her body from her navel to her breasts, teasing each bud with her tongue.

Bringing her mouth down low to the waist band she laid tender kisses and gentle strokes of her tounge along the narrow and delicate band of skin just above the line of her skirts, gently blowing on the area she had lovingly kissed.The raven haired elf squealed in delight at the close proximity and teasing kisses she received, her hips lifting up in need and a open invitation for more. Erelani was only to happy to oblige. Her hands made their way up the skirts finding her now very wet smalls, with dexterous, long fingers she pulled them down revealing delicate folds of pink swollen flesh. Cerine lay there looking flushed, pupils dilated, her skirts gathered around her waist and her most delicate features exposed and burning with heat. 

Lifting herself onto her knees in-between Cerine’s legs, Erelani removed her clothes whilst the lustful raven haired beauty looked on. Plump breasts tumbled out of her clothes, trousers were removed gracefully . Sitting up Cerine pulled her lover toward her, Erelani straddled her this time wrapping her legs tightly around her back. Hands found there way across her soft fleshy skin, and cerines lips found their way quickly to the round heavy breasts, licking and gently sucking the plump and swollen nubs. Erelani ran her fingers through the raven locks and pulled Cerine back into a deep and passionate kiss. Her hand ran down in-between Cerines thighs finding her folds slick and hot, with soft gentle strokes, Erelani explored her lovers most intimate parts, and finding her swollen pearl she gently stroked it, sending a wave a electricity through the raven haired beauty. Gently pushing a finger inside her it sent out a moan of appreciation.

Gently pushing her beautiful companion down onto her back Erelani, positioned herself in between Cerines luscious long longs, her face so close against her sex, that Cerine could feel her warm breath against it. Her taste, her scent it all was intoxicating, she began by teasing with her lips and tounge up her thighs, in soft licks and kisses. Making her way up every inch of flesh tenderly and lovingly, until she reached her prize. 

Softly and meticulously she licked and sucked at the soft exposed folds, with soft appreciative gasps coming from the moaning recipient. There she lay, savouring each minute, gently and slowly bringing the elf closer and closer to climax. 

Her swollen core tingled , as each stroke of the soft wet tounge lapped at her very core. Each stroke slowly gaining speed and building pressure. Until she couldn’t hold back anymore, waves of pleasure and heat emanating throughout her body. Until finally she was released a hard, and intense ,sweet agony leaving her body writhing in ecstasy. 

Crawling up to the now breathless and dizzy Cerine, Erelani laid beside her, and kissed her on her full lips, the kiss was reciprocated and after a few moments of coming round, Cerine turned on her side and explored Erelani’s body with her hands.

Deep within a kiss she plunged her two dainty, soft and lithe fingers deep inside a very slick and awoken Erelani. Curling her fingers inside and flicking them against her sweet spot she rhythmically got fast and faster, sending the moaning Erelani into leg shaking twitches of pure pleasure. Then she used the slick to moisten her thumb, gently rubbing it over the now swollen, sensitive nub, sending Erelani over the edge, deep moans and grunts followed by a squeal of utter surrender as the waves of orgasm washed over Erelani. 

 

Both tired and breathless from the hours of bliss they had spent, they both curled up, naked, spent and in a loving haze. Both looked at each other with dilated eyes, “Ar lath ma vhenan, Erelani” flushed Cerine, kissing her deeply on the lips. “Ma vhenan” sighed a blissful Erelani

Before they knew it it was dawn’s first light rising signalling them to vacate before the camp woke up.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erelani finds out some disturbing news and must make peace with it.

Deshanna Istimaethoriel, sat cross legged on her aravel floor, her small frame adorned in green and gold robes, and her long silver hair braided down her back. The small wooden land ship was humbly decorated with few luxuries. The occasional flash of red and gold textiles provided modest comfort to her home and delicate carvings of trees embellished the woodwork.

Deshanna was the keeper of Clan Lavellan, she was considered progressive and radical in many of her approaches by other clans. She protected her people well with her wisdom, kind heart and rational thinking and was truly a great spiritual mentor. Also an adept and powerful mage she showed great skill and prowess on the battlefield. She was also fiercely protective of her charges and was dedicated to restoring and learning more of their lost Dalish lore and heritage. During her long life she had seen and learnt much and used this knowledge for the good of her clan, and her people. 

Sat beside her was Erelani, Nerien, Shinai and Yaren, with wooden cups in hand sipping hot red berry tea. They discussed at length the events of their current mission, and they pondered for some time over tomes, and maps updating all information they could, making sure everything they learnt was recorded. The party discussed their hopes and goals for their next mission. But during this Deshanna was silent and looked troubled. Eventually, Deshanna excused the party, yet gently called after Erelani “Da’len a word before you go”. Erelani nodded and made her way back to her keeper. 

“Something is troubling me, I’m afraid we have lingered here far too long” sighed Deshanna. “The trouble between the mages and templars has escalated and I am truly concerned for what is about to happen next” The keeper looked solemnly into the eyes of the young elf, “what I now must ask you, is more than my heart can bear, but as my first I trust you wholly and know in my heart you are the only one who can do this” She gestured for Erelani to sit back down.

“There is to be a great meeting, a conclave called in a matter of weeks that seeks to resolve the conflict, peoples from all of Thedas are attending. It is said the Divine herself has called it in a bid to restore peace and end the conflict between templars and mages. Whilst it would not normally be in our interests to get involved, especially that close to the chantry and the Templars. Our very existence is threatened, should the Templars take control. We need to find out exactly what happens, and from the outcome we need to make a decision to keep this clan safe now and in the future.” Exclaimed a clearly unhappy and concerned Deshanna.  
“I have watched you grow from a baby, Erelani. I think on you as a daughter, this pains me greatly. You have never let me down, you’ve always taken your responsibilities and training as my first seriously. And I know that when Falon’Din takes me to the beyond, you will make a strong, wise and devoted first” Smiled the silver haired woman. “This task may well change the course of your life forever, there is a risk you may never return home to us at all, though my senses tell me otherwise and I am guided to believe you, and you alone can do this. You must leave here tomorrow, the journey is long and hard and your time to get there is running out. I am afraid I can’t give you more time with your family”

Erelani sat quietly, resolutely taking each piece of information in. She knew that the keeper would not risk her life willingly. She also knew that it was her duty to see this through and protect her clan at all cost. She didn’t need any big speech or encouraging, she feared for her family, her love and her clan. She would do all she could to protect them. Whatever that meant.   
“I will call the clan to gathering, we will need to now make our way back to the free marches, at least there we have some safety and protection. There is an unclaimed valley near Wycombe, you must meet us there. I will also inform everyone of this alarming news. You must now make peace and say your goodbyes to your family and Cerine” affirmed Deshanna

A small blush crept across Erelani’s cheeks, there was truly nothing the keeper didn’t know, though the actual worrying news was more concerning right now. Noticing the embarrassment of her first Deshanna simply laughed “I was young once too Da’len, and love is a wonderful thing to have”

And so it was, Erelani was to travel, South heading to Haven and the Temple of Sacred Ashes, she had a just a few short hours to make peace with having to leave her home, her clan, her family and the person she loved deeply. Her parents would be utterly terrified and heartbroken, it was one thing adventuring in the forest, it was another entering the Lions den and making it out safely. How on earth was she going to tell her mother.

Her parents fear was justified, the templars had caused the family such pain and sorrow. When Erelani hit her fourteenth year, a great wolf had stalked the camp and a halla had run deep into the forest, the wolf was dispatched quickly. Sylvari, Erelani’s mother and her Mothers twin Arna a great huntress, headed into the forest to find the lost halla along with Erelani. There they met a party of Templars, almost instantly the Templars were upon them, sensing the young girls’ magical abilities. There was no reasoning with them, declaring the young mage an apostate and if she didn’t comply and be taken to the circle they would all be killed. What happen next was a blur, some comments were made about the pretty young elf and templar privileges, and Arna knew there was no way she would let that happen to her beloved niece or anyone else for that matter by these monsters.  
Taking her bow, she quickly took down two of the three templars, they never saw it coming. “Erelani Run!!” was the last words she heard as the templar grabbed Arna and put his blade to her throat and it was over so quickly. Arna slumped to the floor, in a pool of blood. Sylvari and Erelani ran, they ran quicker than they ever had before, Navigating the dense forest that they knew as their home, they did not stop until at last the reached camp. The hunters were sent out to find the templar and they found him, and they made sure he would never hurt anyone again or his body ever found. They returned Arna’s body to her family, and after giving her death rites. The clan knew it was time to move on again, and quickly.

Erelani made her way back to her family’s aravel. There were tears and utter despair, but they understood even if they were not happy about it. Their daughter had always been special and resilient. She would return home to them. The family spent the day together cherishing each moment they had before time ran out. They ate, they sang, they told tales, and they honoured the memory of those they had lost. This was going to be harder than she imagined, leaving her beloved family. 

When the hour grew late, Erelani made her way to the campfire, sitting down next to Cerine she sighed heavily, tears welling up in her olive and honey eyes “We need to talk vhenan”.


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to say goodbye

The moon was full and bright, the two women sat side by side next to the warmth of the fire. The sky a blanket of velvet speckled by a glimmer of endless stars created a serene and beautiful display above their heads. Erelani was unsure how on earth she would explain what was about to happen. The apprehension in her voice showed, as did the concern and melancholy in her eyes.  
“Cerine, I have been called upon to undertake an important task. One that’s will take me away from you, and the clan” explained Erelani. “I have to head south to Ferelden for a time. The Divine has called a conclave to try and restore order. I need to find out what will happen between the templars and mages, especially if the templars take control. When it’s over and they have reached a decision, then I can return home. From that information we can figure out how to keep the whole clan safe” she added gently. 

“Templars!” Spat Cerine. Her body forcefully turning to face the other head on. “Why would you, … why would you do that?” stuttered the confused elf. “Because our future is in jeopardy, we need to be one step ahead of the templars, and as first it’s my responsibility and duty” explained Erelani.

Cerine still unable to reel in the shock and fear that overwhelmed her “But, if they catch you, we will never see you again! They are evil, they treat their own mages in such repulsive ways. An Elvhen Mage, Vhenan!! You can’t go!” Tears pooled up her eyes, gasping and shaking for the sheer shock of these sudden and unwelcome admissions. With great difficulty she tried to calm herself and see reason. Her throat drying up and becoming sore and burning with raw sorrow, her chin wobbled as she finally gave in to a grave acceptance.

Erelani held her tightly, feeling the tears flow down the shocked and alarmed woman’s face. Her body now softening and allowing the warm embrace to envelop her. Great big tears dropped down her pale and beautiful face. “I do this for all of us, for a home, so we may have a future. I will see this through, and I will return to you ma vhenan” Declared Erelani in a bid to console her shocked and crest fallen sweetheart.  
“How long do we have together” asked Cerine. Sighing and feeling a sting of pain in her heart. Erelani replied with an uncomfortable sigh “I must leave tomorrow”. The sobs got harder, her body wracked by grief shook hard, the strain pulled throughout her body her muscles and bones ached with each gasp of air. But she knew Erelani, she had to face this, “Halam’shivanas” whispered Erelani.  
“Cerine, when I return home from this I want to give you the life you deserve. I love you, and we will deal with the clan and your parents. I’m sick of us hiding who we are, I want to come home to our own little Aravel and wake together each morning. But I may be months before I return” stated Erelani. A tearful Cerine, looked up into those olive and honey eyes and saw all the love she needed. Together they would find the strength to do this. However long it took, Erelani would return home. 

They spent the night together, huddled up under the stars hearts to raw and fragile, to even speak. Both were full of fear, promise and grief. A few weeks was something, but months?! With the constant fear always present. Neither slept well that night. The morning sun came too soon.

Erelani headed to find her companions, there would be no more journeys into Arlathan together for some time. Telling them was hard, but they made her feel capable and strong, promising to look after her family, Cerine and the clan. She knew they would, together they had always looked out for one another, it gave them each a remarkable strong attachment to each other and had been part of what had made them so successful as a team.

A great gathering was called, everyone from the clan was to attend. There they listened intently as the keeper took her time to explain what was happening across Thedas, the conclave and the very real threat to their Dalish lives. The Dalish were no stranger to having to get up and move away quickly and accepted the word of the keeper.

Deshanna, then gave the news that Erelani would be tasked with heading alone to Haven and bringing word back as soon as she was able. A few gasps rung out among the clan, a few of the children ran to Erelani hugging her tightly. Her family sat quietly and closely giving each other the strength Erelani needed. Cerine sat with her family, trying to contain her tears. The clan was all Erelani knew, she’d never spent any real time in the company of humans, and she hoped this would remain the case. 

The meeting was called to a close, and the clan instructed to greet Erelani in an hour to give her a proper goodbye. The hour went quickly, Erelani packed lightly taking as little as she could to survive and to carry. She put on her armour, her pack and confidently walked toward the hardest of goodbyes. 

Firstly, her parents, they exchanged warm and loving embraces, and her brother. “If anyone can do this sister it is you, do what it takes to survive, and get home” he said. “we love you always Da’len and are so proud of the woman you have become and the girl you were, Dareth shiral. May Mythal herself guide you safely”

Next came Keeper Deshanna, a look of pride upon her face.” Erelani, you are stronger than you know, you will succeed. Learn all you can, use your head and heart wisely, not all shemlen are to be feared, however use your trust sparingly. We will await you in the valley, west of Wycombe, until then fare well” said the keeper.  
Once the keeper stepped away the whole calm surrounded her, she was embraced and wished a safe and swift journey home. The little ones, brought nuts, and fruits to Erelani they had packed with their parents to fill her pack and sustain her on her long journey. 

Standing watching quietly stood Cerine, when the clan had made their way back to their duties Erelani made her way over to her, wrapping her arms around her she whispered into her ear “Our own little aravel, a hearth and home when I return. This I promise you. Ar lath ma vhenan” her emotions had caught up with her and she kissed the sobbing Cerine’s full lips her hands pressed against her cheek holding her beautiful face. She gazed into her eyes trying to make sure she remembered ever small detail. Neither cared now, who knew about them, this pubic display of affection was a stand that they were finally ready to take their relationship further.  
And with that, Erelani, walked away leaving her whole world behind her, focusing on what lie ahead and what was instore for her future.

**Author's Note:**

> This short prologue will accompany my Out of Arlthan works. That will be a slow burner with ties to a certain lion of Ferelden. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing, please be gentle! Thank you to those who were kind enough to leave me a kudos and inspire me to keep trying.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> x


End file.
